What no one knows The secret lies with in me
by blushomatic
Summary: Hermione has a secret that only this new girl Emily knows. What is so important that she hangs with this girl every day and is slowly losing touch with all her friends. Find out here...
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is dedicated to my best friend and ex- girlfriend, Molly or blackmoore11; my biggest fan. She's the one that convinced me to give writing another shot. She's got to be one of the best writers on Fanfic I know. So no flames to her! If you do I shall have to kill you with my lawn gnome! So to her this whole story is dedicated. Love you babe… Krissy-lyn_**

"Hey Hermione, how was your summer?" Harry asked as you sat down in the compartment all of them were seated in.

"It was the same old, same old; Boring and full of studying." You replied trying hard not to tell them everything. You couldn't, they would think badly of you. They wouldn't understand at all.

Ginny looked at you and raised an eye brow; she seemed to know every time you were lying. You looked Ron straight in the face and told him to knock off the glare on his face. That caused Harry and Ginny to laugh hysterically and him to go to the corner fuming. He was still mad that you skipped out on going to the burrow over the summer.

You were going into your seventh year, and the war with Voldemort was on fire. Harry, when he wasn't stressing over practice or studies, he was worrying over the war; drives you absolutely bonkers.

You weren't really paying attention to the conversation. You were too busy thinking about your summer. It was nerve wrecking at times, but the rest were exciting and fun. You just couldn't tell anyone, no one could know. Well almost no one. There was one special person who knew. You smiled as you thought of your summer and how crazy it had been.

"Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE!" some was yelled. You broke out of your thoughts and turned to the people in your compartment.

"Huh? What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention," You said zoning back in to the world around you.

"I could tell," Ginny said smiling, "I was trying to tell you the McGonagall sent you a letter. She mailed it to the burrow by mistake. Though I don't know why it would be mailed there. Here." With that she handed you a still sealed closed envelope with the tiny print of Hermione Granger on the front.

You took the envelope and opened it revealing a slim parchment. You looked down and started to read.

Hermione-

It has come to my attention that you know a Miss Emily Jamison. She has decided to grace us by joining Hogwarts School.

I assume you know she was home-schooled and may need assistance. So I would like you to show her around and help her out. I put her in all your classes and her and you are rooming together.

Unfortunately, with the growing increase of students that you and her will be alone in a dorm room. We added on to the tower that way we can accommodate the students. This means you two will be at the very top of the stairs. I hope there is no problem. Assuming you two have met over the summer and have become friends then I don't think there will be.

I look forward to teaching you this year. Have a pleasant day and see you soon.

Professor McGonagall

You folded the letter up and pocked it. You smiled and looked at the awaiting on lookers of the compartment.

"McGonagall wants me to hang with the new girl and dorm wit her. There are too many students so they added on tot eh dorm rooms and me and her have to bunk together. No biggie though, I've met her before so. It's all good," with that you smiled at then and took out a sheet of parchment. On it you wrote…

Nice work on the room thing. I can't wait to see you again.

I know you won't be there for the feast, but if you can get here like right after that would be great. That way we can go over schedules and stuff.

Hems

You asked Harry if you could borrow Hedwig for a few. After he consents you send your note off to Emmy.

Then you sat back and waited for your reply.

_**So tell me what you think people….**_


	2. Chapter 2

After changing in to your robes you walked back to the compartment only to discover two things; you were the first one done and back and the second Hedwig was back. He even had a note attached to his claw. Your rushed over and read what it had to say.

Hey, can do Herms. Ill be there while the great feast is ending, so Ill make our dorm totally cool looking.

Then we can compare schedules and catch up on the past three days we haven't talked, how's that sound?

Emmy

You smile and pocket the note, sitting down right as Ron and Harry stroll into the room.

"I see Hedwig is back," Harry said.

"Sorry Hermione for being cross," Ron said, "I know you were way busy with your parents and babysitting."

You smile to Ron and reply, "Apology accepted."

After what seemed like hours you were jerked as the train stopped. Outside the dark was closing in and you could hear a familiar voice yelling for first years. Gosh, you loved this place. This year was better then the rest though; it was your last year. Following Harry, Ron, and Ginny- who just popped up only minutes before the train stopped- you walked off the train and towards the carriages.

As you walked though the mass of people you thought you saw someone who didn't look like the other students. Shaking your head and passing it off as exhaust you step into the carriage. Not drifting off to your own little world this time, you joined in the talking of this year with Ginny and Ron. Harry on the other hand, sat there and stared off into space.

Finally you stopped and got out. Right in front of you was a massive structure with towers and spires reaching towards the blacked heavens. Rooms were alight with fireplaces and lanterns. You could see the light streaming out each window.

You walked down the familiar corridors and hallways to the one and only Great Hall. As you walked in you saw the tables decorated in their house colours with matching students. Slytherin in green, Huff puff in yellow, Ravenclaw in blue, and Gryffindor in red- your house. You sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny and Neville; across from Harry, Ron, and Seamus.

After the first year got sorted and McGonagall did her "beginning of the term" speech, the feast begins. Soon most everyone was full and yawing, now it was your job.

"Come on, up to bed." You brought the first years to the Tower and taught them the password. That was your job as prefect. Ron was a prefect too, but he just liked to antagonize the Slytherins.

Excusing yourself with a long fake yawn you trudged up the stairs to the newest added room at the top. As you opened the door a pillow hit you square in the face. Quickly, you shut the door. You turned to Emmy, walking slowly- pillow in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

After a vigorous pillow fight, full of laughter, you lay breathing deeply on the floor of the dorm room.

"That was the most fun I've had in the past four days," you said rolling over on to your stomach.

Emily lay on the bed on her back, staring up at the ceiling, "Of course it was. This si the first time you've been with me I the past four days. Admit it, you missed me the three days that I haven't been with you," she said sitting up and walking to the bathroom.

You got up and stood in the door way, Emily stood at the mirror glaring at her reflection. "You look fine. You know you're not fat or ugly. You're beautiful," you said walking over to her.

Standing beside her- looking in the mirror- you saw her smile at you, you smiled back. Everything was good between you two again.

"Come on," you said, "let's get to bed and get a good nights rest."

"Okay mum," Emmy replied smirking.

You roll your eyes and walk out of the bathroom. After a quick change both you and Emily were ready for bed. Clamoring into bed you two said your goodnights and pulled the covers up to your chins; falling into a deep sleep.

The next day….

"Emily, wake up! If you don't get up this instant well be late for class," you say shaking Emmy from her sleep. Mumbling she rolled over and put the pillow on her head, falling back asleep. You climb up on top of her bed and start to push and roll her to the edge of the bed.

"Okay," Emily groggily said sitting up. Yawning she pushed off the covers and walked to the bathroom. Half and hour later you both ran out of the dorm and towards the potions lab.

"Slow poke," she yelled to you as you ran down what seemed like the ten thousandth hall way.

Skidding to a stop the two of you stood in front of the classroom. You reached out and grabbed hold of the door knob, turning it. The door opened and you two stepped in. A classroom of students all watched you two walk to the two empty seats.

"Miss Granger and Miss Jamison I presume. I thank you for giving me the chance to take one hundred points from Gryffindor-each," Professor Snape said not even bothering to turn around form the chalk board.

You took your seat, Emily did the same. Harry and Ron sat behind you and you could feel their stare. This was the first time you were late to class-ever.

After class…on the way to Transfiguration

"Hey Herms," Ron said joining the three of you in walking to Transfiguration, "What's going on?"

"Nothing; just over slept," you told them walking ahead of them. Soon you were inside the classroom and taking a seat.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. It was my fault," Emily told the boys as they walked in the door to the class room. She took the seat next to you and took out her quill and scroll. You smiled at her and she smiled back.

You vigorously took notes during Transfiguration. The first quiz was in two weeks time. It was on how well you could change your hair colour and eye colour. You were so focused on taking notes from the text book that you didn't notice hat Professor McGonagall dismissed the class. You felt something grab your hand. You looked up and Emily's hand was resting on yours.

"Come on," she said putting your stuff in your bag," Lets go to our free period." You took your stuff from her and followed her out the door.

"Harry and Ron told me to tell you to meet them in the D.A. room, where ever that is," she said to you as you guys walked up the stairs to the tower.

"Okay," you replied not really there, 'only about fifty more stairs to go' was what you were thinking as you tackled yet again another stair case.

About five minutes later you and Emily came to the Fat Lady Portrait.

"Mashed potatoes and lime green jelly beans," Emily said, "You feeling okay?"

The portrait swung open as you replied, "Sort of, head ache."

As soon ad you closed the dorm door…


	4. Chapter 4

You climbed the long flight of stairs to the room you and Emily shared, Emily in front of you. She opened the door for the both of you and you turned around to close it. After closing it you turned to walk to your bed and ran in to Emily. She was standing right in front of you, her bag on the floor at her feet.

With out even a blink she pulled you in to her and kissed you. It took you a second or two to figure out what was going on. As soon as you did you pulled away from her.

"Emmy, you promised that we'd do things on my time. When I was ready," you said seriously. You walked over to your bed and sat down.

"I'm so sorry Herms. I didn't know what came over me. You just looked so beautiful today and I wanted to so bad. It will never happen again. I'm sorry," she replied letting a tear slip down her pale cheeks; her black hair messy form the run to Potions and the long trip up the stairs.

"Aw, babe; don't cry," you said enclosing her in a hug.

You two stood like this for a few minutes- silent.

"What's going to happen to us Herms? Were both not out yet," Emmy said pulling back, looking at you.

"I don't know. I've just gotten used to the idea myself. I don't know yet how my family or my friends will take it," you said walking to your bed and sitting down.

She sat down next to you and hugged you, "Don't worry Hun. It will all work out. I promise."

You smiled at her; she smiled back, "Think we can do that again?" you asked.

"Try what?" she asked confused.

Instead of replying you leaned in and kissed her on the lips; then pulled back looking for some sort of sign. She smiled and that was all you needed.

She leaned back in and you both kissed slowly deepening it. You felt her tongue press against your lips, asking for permission. To answer her you opened your mouth slightly letting her in. In return you asked for permission for your tongue to do some exploring of its own and she accepted happily.

You sat there making out for a while. Soon you both pulled away smiling.

"Wow!" You said breathing deeply.

"Better then you expected or worse," Emmy asked you smirking.

"Better-way better," you replied sighing, "it was fun and exciting and I liked it."

"Told you it would be."

"How many girl friends have you done things like that with?" You asked turning to look at her.

Emily shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "only two," she said. You saw her frown and a tear fall from her blue eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing; look at me I'm a mess," she said standing up and walking to the bathroom, "Ill be done in a jiffy."

You opened your mouth to say that she was lying, but you thought better of it. You smiled to yourself as you thought of what just happened. 'That was wonderful,' you thought. You lie back on the bed and fell asleep thinking of what happened.

Meanwhile…Harry's POV

"Harry, ever since that Emily girl got here Hermione's hardly spent time with us. She's late to class and she always looks like she's thinking deeply on something. Do you think theirs something wrong?" Ron asked as you and he walked out of the D.A. room.

"I don't know Ron, I think there could be. I mean I've noticed it too, but I just thought she was tired form studying and babysitting all summer long," you reply going down even more stairs.

The conversation continued all the way to Care f Magical Creatures.

Back to you… Hermione's/your POV

Emily woke you up and you both rushed to Care of Magical Creatures. You guys were almost late but you got there just as Hagrid stepped out of his cottage to teach the lesson.

"Hermione, we need to talk to you," Harry said as he and Ron walked up to you.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione is there something you want to tell us?" asked Harry as you guys stood off to the side of the class.

"Like how come you're late to class? Why you always seem to be with this new r; Emily or whatever?" Ron asked nearly yelling.

"or how about why you've stopped hanging with us and why you seem to be deep in thought everyday?" Harry continued getting up in your face.

You pushed him away from you; knocking him into Ron. As Ron fell to the ground you replied to all their questions. "Shut up and leave me alone. You are nothing but nosey, annoying **_boys_**! If I wanted **_you_** to know I would have told you. So stay out of **_our_** business!"

At that time, you didn't realize it then, but you pushed Harry when you said the words boys, you, and our. You also didn't know you said our instead of my, dropping off one of the biggest hints.

At the end of your speech you sprinted away, bawling.

'Why did everything have to turn out like this? Why did I have to have crushes on girls instead of guys? Why me?' You thought as you ran.

You ran until you found yourself at the whomping willow. You backed away from there and your legs gave out in the shade of another tree. You were left alone with your thoughts.

Emily's POV

You saw Hermione walk with Harry and Ron. Hagrid was talking so you thought that you should pay attention. You listened as he talked about some sort of creature with horns and many legs.

Your attention was broken when you heard Hermione screaming. You turned and saw her in Harry's face, yelling at him to stay out of your business.

'This is not going to turn out good,' you think.

Just as you suspected, Hermione ran off bawling.

'Ill give her sometime to think and be alone then Ill go after her,' You thought as you turned and watched as Harry helped Ron up and shuffle back over here.

"Jerks," you mumbled as they walked past you.

Harry's POV

"I don't understand," Ron said as you helped him off the ground.

Hermione just ran off after yelling at the two of you.

"I don't know mate," you replied, "do you think that maybe she wants us to leave her alone?"

"Yea I suspect after all that. But did you notice she pushed you and said our? I mean what's with that?"

"Jerks," you heard as you past by Emily.

You turn and shoot her a glare and walk off. You didn't care if she hated you. You were Hermione's friend and you had a right to know what was going on; you were determined.

Hermione/Your POV

You sat there for who knows how long. The whole time you thought of what your parents would say when they found out. Most importantly you thought of how your friends would take it. Would they freak and shun you, or would they take it well but treat you differently?

You knew Ron had a huge crush on you. You found that out from Ginny in the summer after first year. You even thought you liked him but that faded after you met Emily in the summer after second year. You just couldn't bear to think of how bad he would be hurt.

After some time you saw Harry and Ron stock off to the Great Hall for lunch. They looked mad. Harry was about ready to hex someone or something. Ronald looked like he was going to explode. You had never seen them this mad at you; at Draco yes, but you no.

You closed your eyes and laid your head against the trees trunk. The sun rays poured warmth onto your face. Seconds later the bright light disappeared and you were plunged into shadows.

Opening your eyes you saw a slim figure with long black hair. You recognized her immediately and patted the ground next to you; telling her to have a seat.

"What happened? I heard you yelling and I saw you run off. I'm sorry I didn't come after you. I thought that you could use some alone time. I took notes for you. Here," Emily said as she handed you a piece of paper.

"Thanks," you replied smiling. "Yea, Harry and Ron were asking questions and being nosey. Harry kept getting in my face and I got fed up. Then I just started yelling at them. I guess I lost my temper huh?"

She hugged you and sat in silence for a few minutes.

Eventually she stood up and helped you to your feet. You two shared a quick kiss and walked towards the Great Hall.

Only someone saw you two, and soon things would become very hectic.


	6. Chapter 6

You two walked into the Great Hall, laughing. You were greeted with a smirk from Draco and glares form Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

You two sat at the end of the table, far away form the three. You were listening as Emily was telling you about what she heard Harry and Ron saying and when she got to the part where Harry glared at her, you laughed again.

"Hey Emmy, did you notice that Draco was smirking when we walked in? Do you think he knows something?"

"Nah, don't worry about it babe. It'll be fine. Like I said." With that she squeezed your hand under the table.

You smiled and continued lunch.

Before Supper you had Muggle Studies and Defense against the Dark arts. Not like you needed it, Harry killed Voldemort over the last school year. With Ron's and your help of course. But just in case, the class as still there.

Right now, though, you had herboligy (spelling?). Luckily Ron and Harry had DADA and then free time. You didn't have any more classes with them at all the rest of the night.

You decided to let them stew over what you said, more like screamed, to them.

Emily and you walked to the green house where you had class at. You sat together and she had her hand on your knee until more people started filling the seats.

When class started it was just review over what you covered these past years and then what you would be doing tomorrow.

Thank god it was only a review. Your mind was no where near the classroom that it was scary.

You were glad when Emily told you that you weren't drooling and it was a review that you hugged her and gave hr a kiss in the hallway.

You blushed and looked around you.

"No one saw babe," Emily said smiling.

"Sorry," you said.

"It's alright. I know you're still scared."

You nod and you both walk to the next class. Unfortunately you knew you would end up seeing Harry and Ron. You would pass them in the Entrance Hall. They would be heading to the pitch and you and Emily upstairs.

'Joyful,' you thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks you constantly felt like you were being watched. You didn't know if it was because you and Emily had kissed in the outside the Great Hall or not. One day you decided to talk to Emmie about how you felt.

"Hey Emily, can we talk?" You asked nodding towards the dorm room stairs.

"Yea sure," she said, "Excuse me." She said to the group of girls she was talking to.

She followed you up the stairs and too the dorm room door.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked. You never asked to talk in private unless I was really bad.

"Have you felt like you are always being watched?"

She sighed and sat on the bed. She patted the spot next to her on the bed. You took a seat.

"Babe, that feeling is just because you are something and no one knows. Well except me. I mean, I may not be out to people here. But to my friends and family back home and to you I am. I really don't care about what people think. You do. It's not a bad thing, but as soon as you stop worrying then that feeling will go away. Alright?"

"Alright," you replied feeling ashamed of the fact that you couldn't even come out to your two closest friends.

"Hun, don't worry about it. It was hard for me. I did it when I was ready though. That's all I can ask of you. Just don't panic. You'll be ready to come out to your friends soon. Now cheer up and give me a hug." She said smiling wickedly.

You looked up and saw her face. You smiled and ran around the room.

"No! Evil! BAD, BAD, BAD!" You said laughing.

"But all I want is a hug. Cant you give your granny a hug?"

"RUNAWWAYY!" You yelped jumping over the bed.

You screamed when she grabbed your legs and you tumbled down on the floor right by the bed.

"Now, give your granny a hug and for torture a big kiss," Emily said straddling you.

"Do I have to?" You ask pouting.

"No, you don't have to but Emmie wants you to." Emily replied giving you puppy dog eyes.

You smirked and rolled her over so you were straddling her.

"What a change of scenery," Emily remarked.

You smiled and then leaned down and kissed her; letting the passion increase.

Ginnys POV

'Stupid Harry and Ron. Make me go find out what they are doing. Why am I always their spy? Id rather be at home cleaning then spying on Hermione. I don't care what they are doing,' you thought as you climbed up all the stairs to the girls' dorm.

Just as you got to the door you hear Emily talking. You couldn't make out what she was saying but you could tell it was her.

You opened the door a crack, just enough to revel Emily and Hermione kissing passionately; Emily on the ground straddled by Hermione.

Completely grossed out, you closed the door quietly and went back down to Harry and Ron.

"What did you see? What were they talking about?" Ron asked when he saw you descend the stairs.

"That is their secret and mine now too. If you wanna know become your own spies and stop getting me to do your dirty work." You said.

You knew now why Hermione was so different. Now you understood and you were not going to give out her secret to anyone. Not even your brother and your biggest crush. You would take it to the grave with you.

You're POV

You heard the door close and you immediately looked up towards it.

"You heard that right?" You asked.

"Yea, I heard it. That means someone was here. Only question is, who?" Emily replied leaning up, pushing you off her.

"Owff," you said hitting the ground with your butt.

"What are we going to do?" You asked.

"Play it low. At least for a little while," she replied, sadness in her eyes.

You knew this is how one of her last girlfriends and her broke up.

You looked at her and she looked at you, determination in both your eyes.

"I won't," you started.

Emily interrupted, "I won't either."

"Alright," you said standing, helping her to her feet.

"Plan Lets Keep Our Relationship on the DL is in," She said and you cut her off.

"Effect." You replied.

You too shook hands and exchanged in one last kiss before departing from the room.

You just knew that the following days would be a living hell for you and her.


	8. Chapter 8

You spent the following weeks with Ginny. Not being with Emily was killing you. She became your best friend and you know Harry and Ron were jealous of the fact that they had been replaced.

"Ginny, have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone; even though you wanted to?" You asked sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Actually I have," she answered.

"What did you do? Did you keep it to yourself like a secret or did you tell someone?"

"I'm going to tell you something that not even my mum knows," she said sitting next to you. "During fourth year," she started, "I got pregnant with Neville's baby. I was so scared that I didn't even tell him. I knew Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George would kill him. Mum and dad would kill me. I got permission to go to St. Mungos; Dumbledore thinks I was there to visit some patients. I got an abortion. I regret it every day now. I only know that it would have been a boy and he would be about two years in a month or so."

After that you sat in shock for a few minutes. A tear slid down your cheek and you let out a sigh.

"I'm not straight. I'm a lesbian. Me and Emily have been dating since a recently; but I liked her for a few years now," you said as you started to bawl.

"Herms, to tell the truth; I knew that. I was supposed to be Harry and Ron's spy. I went to you and Emily's dorm and I saw you two together. I didn't tell them anything but I was waiting until you were ready," Ginny said hoping you wouldn't be mad.

You smiled and gave her a hug, "I'm so glad that you know. Emily's out to everyone and you're the first person that knows besides Emily."

You spent the rest of your night laughing and having fun with Ginny.

The next day you made your way down to breakfast. You were late and could smell the aroma from the stairs you were walking down. As you took a few steps towards the great hall you were pushed into the wall.

Pain seared through your shoulder as it got shoved into the wall. You looked up and saw Emily, tears in her eyes.

"How could you? How could you do that! I HATE YOU! WE ARE THROUGH!" Emily screamed; slapping you in the face as she yelled each sentence.

"Wait! Emily! I didn't do what ever you think I did!" you yelled as she ran from you. "Emily," you whispered as you slid down the wall, crying.

Something wasn't right… and you knew it.

(Authors Note- So you know if I don't get more reviews, I may stop this story. It's really hard to know what you guys want to happen if I don't even get reviews now is it. As soon as I get reviews there will be chapter ten. Also sorry for the short chapter; it's something that was needed to get you from chapter seven to chapter nine. Sorry though. Love yall, Kristen.)


	9. Chapter 9

It had been months now. Christmas break had come and gone. It was nearing Valentines day; only two weeks away. (Authors note- he he ha ha. Lol. That rhymed.)

For the past week you and Emily met often at night in the Astronomy Tower. It was so goof to be with her again.

It was one of these nights that one of the worst things happened…

You woke up to a note taped to your face; this was how you and Emily talked now, notes. You pulled it off your forehead and blinked away your drowsiness. You turned your attention to the paper and read what it said.

Herms- Tonight is a great night to look at the stars. Meet at the special place of outs. Don't forget watch out for cars. Or else you'll be put behind bars. Love, Me.

You smiled as you folded the night. She always wrote in poems for the notes.

You yawned a few times then got out of bed. Quickly you took a shower and got dressed; then went down stair for breakfast.

You sat with Finny and ate a piece of toast and some eggs. As you scanned the table you saw Emily sitting with Neville Longbottom.

After you ate you went to class, what sucked was you had all our classes were with Emily.

'This bites,' you thought as you take a seat, 'I have to see and work with Emily in all or nearly all my classes and I can't talk to her until tonight.'

You sat in all your classes next to Emily. It took all you could muster not to grab her hand or smile at her; but you pass the test. Finally the bell ran and it was time for lunch.

You put your quills and ink into your bad and walked out of class. To the Great Hall you headed, then to the Library. You grabbed some chicken and two rolls, wrapped in a napkin, and you walked to the library.

You hated to have food in there, but you couldn't stand being near Harry and Ron. They were such jerks, always staring at you and getting people to spy on you and Emily.

'Like it any of their business,' you thought as you pulled out a chair at an empty table.

You sat reading Hogwarts, A History for the one billionth time. Every time you learned something new that you didn't learn before.

"Herms, you can't hide out in the Library," Ginny said pulling up a chair across the table.

"Can so; and I am," you replied not even looking up from the huge text in front of you.

"You have to face them sometime. Your living with us for up to three months or the summer until you find a place, remember?" She said grinning.

"Fine, Ill talk to them," you said loud enough for Ginny to hear. Then you muttered, "Maybe."

Ginny left soon after and you stayed all through the rest of your classes. You didn't care; you just wanted to be alone. You knew, though; that now you would have a huge load of homework and possibly points taken from Gryffindor.

You looked up from one of the many books crowded around you and saw the sky was darkening. The librarian came over to you and told you that you needed to put the booked in the rightful place and go to bed.

After putting the books up, you walked out into the ever blackening halls.

You tripped down the corridors and made your way to the Astronomy Tower. As you reached the top, Emily leapt on you; embracing you.

You two shared an interment night together; full of passion and lust. As you went to grab your bra from the floor a voice crept out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well. What have we here; a mud blood and a mud blood lover; literally together? How interesting. What should you two do now that I know? I wonder…"


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

You woke up the next morning. Struggling, you opened your eyes to find that last night wasn't a dream.

You had the bondage bracket on your ankle and you wore a green crest on the shoulder of your robes.

You looked to the opposite side of the Slytherin common room and saw Emily. Her bruised cheek and swollen eye noticeable even from where you sat.

The night before started out perfect; you and Emily made love to each other; you loved every minute of it. Then just as you were going to grab your bra; you heard a voice.

You immediately recognized the voice as Draco Malfoy; and as he stepped out of the shadows your suspicions were convinced.

He told you that he knew something was not right so he had spies and something that worked like a video camera on the two of you for months now; and he finally had the proof he needed to expose you two.

You grabbed Emily's hand, and tired to push you way past. Only Draco stopped you; again and again tried; every time you were blocked.

After the fifth or so time he got fed up. He bound you to the chair he conjured up and made you watch helplessly as he beat and raped Emily.

When he was about to come, you could somehow tell, you made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Draco, Ill be your personal slaves for the next five years and you can put me in a cage or do whatever you want to me, as long as you stop and let her go," your words ran through your head. You've yet to decide if they were brave or very stupid.

You knew he would take your offer and you were convened he did when he unbound you and threw Emily to the floor. She was unconscious; impact with the floor.

He came to you and started to touch your bare skin. You flinched back and he slapped you. Your cheek burned and you could feel the hand print rising on your once pale skin.

This torture continued until just before breakfast.

As you could hear the foot steps of the first class climbing the stairs, you saw Draco levitate Emily to you. She was shaking in her nearly conscious state; so you wrapped her in your arms.

Draco muttered some spell and you felt like an invisible bubble flow around you two. As soon as Draco moved; the bubble followed.

A single minute felt like hours as you were forced to follow Draco in and invisible bubble every where he went.

In Division you spent the class racking your brain until you remembered something. You read about these, "Dark and advanced magic; causes the people or object with in to not be seen by anyone but the caster. Once the objects are separated from inside the bubble the two can never touch or talk to each other unless the spell is broken. The only way to reverse the spell is for the worst fears of both those inside are lived by the other. "

After many classes, Emily still remained unconscious. What's worse is if you touched the bubble it started to electrocute the other person, you understood.

It had been along night and somehow in there you wound up in the Slytherin common room.

Emily and you were separated, and you knew you could never explain what happened. You best shot was to try to communicate with her through sign language. It was worth a shot.

Just as you tried; in walked your evil boss…


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

All day you did everything Malfoy said. He started small; tie his shoes, carry his stuff, clean his robes. Eventually thought it got harder; scrub all the dorms in the Slytherin house by hand then do his homework.

When something wasn't done right he would slap you, whip you, punch you, and sometimes even used the torture curse.

You had given up all hope. Emily woke up briefly; and you forgot about the whole touch the bubble; it electrocutes the other. So you made her go unconscious again. You felt terrible about it too.

Slowly the minutes ticked by and you were once again doing some idiotic chore. This time you had to clean the whole Slytherin house, and then decorate it. Why; you had no idea.

Draco told you his plan, before you found out. He had written forged notes to Dumbledore telling him that you and Emily would be moving away and wouldn't be back. When he announced that at supper that night, you were still shocked. You were, of course, sitting near Draco, stupid bubble. But from where you sat you saw Harry and Ron get really upset; Ginny was in tears. You knew that this year would be the last time you would ever see them; or they saw you.

The thought came to your mind now as you started to bawl; seemingly uncontrollably.

It took you about four hours to finish the indigenous task Draco assigned you. When you finished you went and sat as close to Emily as possible; you had an idea.

With the very tip of your finger you touched your bubble. Causing this to send a small, sharp shock sent into Emily's body. You did this a few times until you saw her stir. You finished by doing it once more.

Blinking, you saw Emily awaken. When she saw you she ran towards you. Within seconds you were on the floor screaming in pain and Emily was thrown back against the side of her bubble. The impact forced another painful and terrifying scream to escape your lips.

Shocked, Emily looks at you. She mouthed. "What's going on?"

After another scream escaped your body you mouths, "Dracos slave for five years. Force field. Can only be stopped by me living your greatest fear and you living mine."

You watched as Emily fell to the floor shaking and wiggling; screams filled the room.

You saw tears slip down her cheeks, and you felt your eyes prickling with them as well.

'I can't take this. It's killing her,' you thought as you watched her.

Time ticked by as you watched Emily sob, then eventually fall asleep. You couldn't stop this, and you wanted it all to be over.

The clock chimed ten and the common room started to fill. Draco, your boss, was still no where in sight.

You woke with many painful, sharp bolts of electricity running through your veins.

"Draco," you said, "Can I…" but he cut you off.

"Tut, tut. That's not my name to you. Try again," he replied smirking.

"Master," you said gritting your teeth, "May I have a knife." You said seriously.

"Whatever," he said as he tosses a triple bladed knife into your bubble.

As soon as he left and you were for sure Emily was asleep you placed the razor to your vein; crimson blood poured from your arm.

You watched as soon everything became dark.


	12. Chapter 11

You opened your eyes and saw Emily sitting near you. You had bandages all up and down your arm.

"Draco bandaged you at my request. Well, begging, but…" she said as she placed her hand on the force field around you.

"I got out by you living my greatest fear," she said as if she read the question plaguing your mind. "It was to one day to be seen by someone I loved, so badly hurt by my own hand."

You nodded; saying you understood.

After a brief smile Emily left; saying she had classes.

Only after she left did Draco, cough, come into the room.

"You're so stupid! Thought you could get away from five years so easily? Well, you can't," he said, "Clean the whole house, and then I want one thousand lines of 'I will not disobey Master Malfoy'. When you're done with that then I have a ton of homework that needs to be completed," Malfoy said as he grabbed your bandaged arm and pulled you in to a standing position.

You screamed as the pain rippled though your body.

"Serves you right," Draco said as he dragged you to the very highest dorm. He threw you to the floor and tossed you a toothbrush. Seconds later you were sprayed with a jet of freezing water. "Now; get to work," he said laughing madly as he walked out of the room.

You picked up the brush, shivering from the frozen water, and scrubbed.

As you scrubbed you slowly became numb to the pain shooting up your arm. You became a walking zombie; the living dead. No feelings; no thoughts; no hope; nothing.

Nine hours later you found yourself pressing your rove to your bleeding hands. You spent four hours cleaning, three hours writing lines, and two hours doing Mater Mr. Malfoys homework.

Yu awoke to being shot with freezing ice cold water. Chocking back tears, you sat up quickly. Coughing the water from your lungs; blinking away sleep.

You looked at the clock, it read midnight. You stood to attention as you heard a cough, "Master Malfoy," you replied.

"I have fife more things for you to do before breakfast," he said just before he slapped you. "Pay attention!" he screamed.

"Yes sir, Sir!" you said moving from your limp position to a standing attention.

"Good. I need you to go to the kitchens, I want cookies. Next go to the restricted section and find me a book worth reading. Then I want you to beat yourself. Next, Die Pansy's hair green for tomorrows match. My last and final request for the rest of tonight and tomorrow, unless you screw up, is to go to the Gryffindor tower and stab that filthy, mudblood loving Weaslebee." He said smirking like a mad man and a lunatic.

(Authors note- Sorry for the short chapter. It's a filler. I really hate those… lol. The next chapter will be a minimum of nine-hundred to one thousand words. That's like three of these pages. YAY! But I need more reviews and stuff. So chill on the whole it's a filler thing. Thanks… Kristen)


	13. Chapter 12

It was two in the morning and after going and getting Dobby to make four types of cookies; then getting a book about Dark Magical Weapons and bringing that to Master you had only three tasks left.

To complete your third job you grabbed a shard of glass and cut your legs and arms. You didn't cry, scream, or even flinch; numbness consuming you. After about ten minutes of bleeding, Master scabbed over your cuts. That way you would remember what he could do to you.

Pansy's hair became lime green for the next morning.

Your last job was at hand and somewhere in your mind; something was telling you not to. Like a good slave, you ignored that voice and kept sharpening the dagger you found on the floor.

It was a chrome colour with a textured handle. The top was incrusted with emeralds and diamonds; very expensive. On the blade was the Malfoy family crest, engraved.

As you finished sharpening the blade and got ready to go; you found you're self arguing with the voice in your head.

"Don't do this! You're different, your better then this."

"Shut up! I have to!"

"No you don't! You could not do this and get punished later."

"That's why I'm doing it!"

"Fine; you go to Azkaban Prison! See if I care!"  
With that the argument was over. You grabbed the dagger and put on your cloak. Just because you were in and invisibility bubble didn't mean that it wouldn't be cold.

You slipped on some shoes and made your way to the entrance to the Slytherin Common room.

Exiting you found yourself in the blackened corridors. The only light was from eh dagger.

"Weird," you muttered.

You walked the ever familiar path from the dungeons to the Gryffindor tower. Many stair cases moved, causing you to find another route.

After the excruciating pain of the hundred or more stairs you made it to the Fat Lady.

Just like Master said it would, the bubble disappeared just before the Lady woke up.

"Pigmas Toadis," you said.

She gave you a disgusted look and let you in.

The bubble reappeared as you entered the Gryffindor Common room.

Nothing seemed too changed. The colours were vibrant orange and red. The fire burned brightly and the shadows danced along the walls.

You blankly made your way to the boys' dormitory stairs; the darkness surrounding you; the dagger illuminating your way.

You made your way up the stair case. As you passed by a dorm room, you heard something.

You paused and gripped the door handle.

"Oh, Emmie!" you hear someone moan loudly.

'Oh, Emmie?' you thought, confused.

You pushed open the door slightly and poked your head in. As soon as your eyes adjusted to the dark you saw… (The end…)

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

(Just kidding!)

As soon as your eyes adjusted to the dark you saw Emil y and Luna. Emily was lying on top of her and as you heard another moan you had saw enough.

Sobbing you ran from the dorm and the Gryffindor Tower. As you ran you tripped over your own feet; the dagger slipped from your grasp; you didn't even notice.

As you reached the Slytherin House in the Dungeons, you started to feel a sharp pain run through your body.

"You didn't do it," he simply stated.

"No, sir," you replied, "something stopped me."

"And what was that?" He asked slyly.

"Emily was with another girl. Luna, to be exact," you said as you choked back another sob.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? I mean you and her were dating; its only right to get revenge," he said embracing you.

It was way too awkward for you; that fact that Malfoy was being oddly nice, sort of.

"I don't know," you said pushing him away.

As you walked to a corner to think and sleep you didn't notice Draco smirking wildly.

Emily's POV

"Hey Emily; come here!" said a voice.

Crazy as you were you went. Good thing it was only Draco.

"I won't tell anyone about Hermione being a lesbian if you do something for me."

"And what's that?" You asked.

"Luna Lovegood found out, and she said shell be quiet if you screw her."

"Oh no," you said sighing, "And you swear you wont out Herms?"

Draco nodded.

"When, where, and how long?"

"Tonight at the Gryffindor tower; around eleven thirty," he said, "If you haven't figured it our, girls can go up the boys dorm room stairs, and the guys will be away at practice or so. Now about how long, well until she and you finish or whatever happens when girls fck each other."

"Well…" you started before he cut you off.

"I don't want to know!" he said loudly cutting you off.

You smirked when he said that and turned to walk off.

"Don't forget mud blood lover!" he yelled as you walked off to supper.

You just waved your hand in response.

You went to supper and after everyone left. You went and found Luna in the Library like it was planned. The clock struck eleven thirty when you got up the stairs to a bed.

No guys were around, but you didn't care. This wouldn't be your first time. Hermione didn't know, but you were raped a few times when you were younger by your now dead (thank god!) brother and your dad. So I guess that's sort of what made you like girls.

You and Luna started and it was about one when Luna started to finish. She was moaning and screaming. It was like torture to your ears, all you wanted was this to be over and be in Hermione's arms.

When Luna left at one forty five, you broke into tears.

'It was for Herms,' you thought as you slowly fell asleep.

You're POV

You sleep restlessly all night. You awoke at five to being sprayed with water. It became a routine. Even if it has only been like three or four days.

This day was going to be different though because Draco gave you clothes and food.


	14. Chapter 13

Your POV

"So you know what to do?" Draco asked you as soon as you finished swallowing down as much food as you could.

Even though it had been but about a week you couldn't eat a lot. Your stomach wouldn't let you hold more then about half a sandwich with out feeling bloated.

You put on the clothes he gave you, brand new Gryffindor robes. The Crimson and Gold colour clashing against your now pale, thin, and hollow look. All this really had a toll on you.

You looked like you would belong in Slytherin. The gleam in your eyes; gone. All that was left was pain. Your heart held revenge, and in your hand held a wand. The most evil three curses on the tip of your tongue. This was the new you. Hermione was gone, now was this stranger.

Emily's POV

You woke up on the floor in front of the Gryffindor fire in the common room. Your first thought was Hermione, was she ok? How was she being treated? Draco saw you after you skrewed Luna, so he knows you did it. You hadn't seen Hermione since the day Draco kicked you out of the Slytherin common room the day that Hermione lived your greatest fear.

'What's her greatest fear? I got to live it so she can be free.' You thought as you went to your dorm room. You started crying as you saw Hermione's stuff lying on the bed. This was the first time you were in the dorm room since the whole thing happened.

"I got to free her!" You said pure determination filing you. But this meant you had to tell three people who you knew would not be happy to talk to you.

Minutes later you were changed in to fresh robes and you made your way to the common room. You have to talk to them all at once, it would make it easier.

You entered the common room and just to your luck Harry, Ron, and Ginny all sat in one corner. They glared at you as you started to walk over.

"I have to talk to you guys," you said as you got there.

"You have nothing to say to us," Harry said turning away form you.

"Yes, yes I do," you said turning to Ginny.

"Go away!" said Ron as he and Ginny turned away form you.

"Fine! Ill help Hermione on my own!" You screamed, tears forming in your eyes. With that you ran from the Gryffindor tower to the Astronomy tower. It would be empty, you knew. It was a weekend, who would be up here then.

Your POV

Before you left the Slytherin house with Master, he cast a spell on you so that you can be seen by four people of his choice. You wondered who.

So your job was to take the dagger in your hand and stab who ever tried to kill Master. Then you had to put the torture curse on who ever tried to kill him next. Then there would be two girls, black and red headed. You had to put the control curse on the red headed and then have her beat herself up. Then lastly you had to slowly kill the other. She's the most dangerous he said.

So following Master you went to breakfast. You sat on the floor behind him and he fed you scraps like a new puppy. You ate what ever he gave you, you felt about to explode, but you just kept eating. It tasted so good!

Emily's POV

You sat silently in the tower and the silent tears streamed down your face.

Just as soon as they started, they ended. You had to help her. Think, ThInK, THINK!

Just then the door opened and you turned and saw three very familiar faces.

"What's really going on?" Harry asked.

"How do we help?" Ron added.

"We're sorry." Ginny concluded.

"Im so glad you guys are here!" You said embracing them one by one. "We haven't got a lot of time."

"What's going on, the truth," Harry and Ron said.

"They are lovers," Ginny said. You turned speechless to her.

"Yea, I know. I've known. She told me. Fill free to tell the others and me what else is going on though." You nodded.

"Herms and I… were together; as in romantically. She was scared to tell you guys, so we just hid it. Well Draco was watching our every move and caught us together in this very room. He was raping me when she stuck a deal. She would be his slave for five years if he let me go. After that I don't really know what happened except that he had us in like bubbles. We couldn't touch the sides or it would shock the other person. And we couldn't talk to each other. She explained, very painfully for both of us, what was going on. Then she cut her wrists and arms. To get out you have to live the other persons greatest fear. Mine was to be seen by someone I loved with myself harmed by my own hand, see I used to be a cutter. Well, before I met Herms. I begged Draco to heal her, he wouldn't but he said he'd bandage her up, and that he did. He let me stay until she woke up, then he kicked me out. I haven't seen her since. Only thing is, we all can't see her, only Draco can. But to make it worse, Im almost certain she was in the room when something happened, and if she was she could be dead by now. Draco bribed me into screwing Luna Lovegood, and then he wouldn't say anything about Herms being lez. I donno if Im crazy and hearing things, but im almost certain I heard crying coming from the door and then the door close. So there you have it, the whole thing." You said sighing after the long speech.

You let it soak in for a few minutes and then looked at everyone. They all nodded, saying they would help.

Your POV

Draco looked at you and mouthed, it was time. We had to climb to the Tower though.

Let the games begin…


	15. Chapter 14

Your POV

You followed behind Master Draco up to the Tower. You got there in just minutes, sooner then you thought possible. Draco opened the door and revealed a group of kids sitting around the room. You saw the four that he told you to kill. The red headed girl sat propped up by the window and the other girl stood near the cornor of the room. The two boys sat in the middle of the room.

'This will be easy,' you thought.

You stood and a waited the first order you were given. The red head boy spotted you first and ran at Master. You jumped in front of him and dug the knife deep into teh stomich of the boy. Pushing him away from you and Draco. Blood flowed onto the floor from the gash.

The red haired girl stood to her feet and you grabed your wand and cursed her in a flash. She ran at the wall and beat her head against the wall over and over again. Passing out on the floor soon with a concussion.

The black haired boy ran at you grabbing your arms and shaking you. "STOP THIS HERMS! YOUR BETTER THEN THIS!" You looked at him and for a second you thought about what you were doing. Then your Master yelled at you. "SLAVE!" You cursed the boy and he withered on the ground screaming in pain and agony. Then he as well passed out.

The only other person left in the room was a black haired girl. She had a sad look on her face She wrapped the red haired boys wounds and checked the pulse of her other two friends. Then she stood about three feet from Draco. She had tears in her eyes and turned towards you. "Hermionie, dont do this. Your stronger then this! Do you want to be like HIM!" she screamed pointing to your blond haired master.

"My Master has kept me alive, I am in debt to him."

"Then so be it. You can keep your 'master'," the girl replied icly,"when you get put in Azkaban for killing someone, dont come crying to me. Because maybe for once in your life, i wont be there for you!"

"Fine by me," you replied before torturing her.

Her screams and your masters laughter filled the room and the night.

"What are you doing? She loves you and you kill her? What is your problem!?" Your head yelled,"Do you realize what your doing? Do you know that you can fight this? Fine!"

You ignored the voice as it kept yelling at you. Then you heard it, the scream. The final scream of the black haired girl; long and painful. It was drawed out and high pitched then she turned her head to face you,"I love you Hermione," she said.

Emilys' POV

You found yourself walking through a dark forest. Trees on both sides of you. You kept walking using your hands to lead the way through the maze of trees and other green shrubs. You saw a light up ahead and strangly followed it. There you saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting around a fire.

"Hey guys! Where are we?"

"Limbo," Ginny replied, "Or at least thats what i think it is. I mean what else would you call it?"

"Good point."

Harry looked into the fire and screamed, "If you couldnt stop her no one can!"

You sat down and then looked at Ron. His face was askew and he looked like he was in pain.

"Ron? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, just felt funny for a second." he replied.

"Did you forget to eat again?" Harry asked laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Ron said crankily.

Ginny stiffled a giggle and Harry smirked. You smiled aswell.

'This is good,' you thought,'at least we are getting along.'

You looked at Ron again and he looked like he was about to cry. "Harry look at Ron. Tell me that Im not seeing things and that something is really wrong with him!" You said panicing.

Harry looked at Ron just as Ron fell to the floor. He screamed and the tears fell from his eyes.

"I CANT! STOP!" He yelled. Ron clawed the ground and screamed in pain. Then in a poof of smoke he disapeared.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID HE GO!" Ginny yelled. She ran to where Ron was and screamed. "WHERE IS HE? HARRY WHERE IS HE!!?!" She broke down into histarics.

**A/N- Hey! Thanks all for being pacient with me and this story. Thanks to the ten people who read the last chapter and the 783 who have and/or are reading this story. There is only going to be 19 **

**chapters so this is comming to a end. I had writters block and I really didnt want to write a filler even though this sorta is a filler. But to all who are still wanting the story to end you wont be disappointed. There will be more yelling and a lot more tears. So tune in next time-in about 20 hours- for the next chapter in this fanfic. Later!**


	16. Chapter 15

"Shh, if he just poof disappeared maybe then he went to Heaven?" you said logically.

"Do you really believe there is a Heaven?" Harry asked you while rubbing Ginnys back keeping her calm.

"There has to be!" you said even trying to convence yourself.

Ginny still softly cried as Harry tried to keep her calm and the way things looked was not good.

Then she gagged and fell on her face. She cried even harder and couldnt stop twitching.

"Harry! Why did you push her!?" you asked rudely.

"I didnt push her! She sorta just did that on her own." Harry replied trying to help Ginny to her feet.

Ginnys eyes were red and swollen from crying and on her head you saw a large cut from earlier. You put your hand to her head and feel the blood was still coming from it. Before you knew what you were doing, you rapped the sleave of your robe around her head tieing it so that it can stop the blood.

"Dont go to sleep Ginny. Stay awake." You told her loudly.

"Concussion?" Harry asked and you nodded an answer.

"Figures. Hate those." He muttered to your nodiding answer.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked straight at you,"Hermione."

"No, shh. Its Emily. Dont worry tho Herms wont hurt you." you said to the girl.

"Hermione says its time to wake up now," Ginny smiled as she replied.

Ginny closed her eyes and started to disapear from sight.

"GINNY! GET YOUR RUDDY ARSE BACK HERE!" Harry yelled as Ginny resided into nothing. "GINNY WEASLEY! DONT MAKE ME TELL YOUR MUM THAT YOU GAVE UP!" he continued.

"Ginny... come back," you screeched with your now non-exestant voice.

But she was gone; just the way Ron was.

Harry cried for a few minutes and then the two of you sat silently staring into the fire.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Harry yelled into the fire. "Sirius," he said softly.

"Who?" you started but then suddenly remembered all the conversations you had with Herms about Siruis-Harrys' godfather, "OH! Harry, its okay. Calm down. Dont do anything rash."

"Siruis, mum, dad, Ill be with you soon," Harry said softly.

Just as you were about to yell at him and tell him what nonsince that was a bright light filled the sky. Harry was lifted up from his sitting position and then disappeared into the nothingness like everyone else.

You screamed and cried, now all alone.

You spent the next four hours by that fire before you couldnt take it any more. No one had come for you. No one was gonna take you to Heaven, cuz you had no one wanting to do it. You left the only heat and light source and walked into the dark forest.

**A/N- sorry for the small chapter but the last four will be long, that I promise. At least 1000 words per chapter. Im gonna try and get chapter 16 out to you before I have to go back to school. Shouldn't be too hard but lately I havent had a lot of time to get online. So i shall try my hardest to get to you 4000 words before the end of the story. Bear with me. Ill be starting a new story and trust me it will be better then this and my diary of a malfoy one. Those were my first fanfics so they arent that good. But this next one will be better. If you have any ideas or pairings that you want me to do just let me know and I will make a story for you. Have a great week! See you all in about oh i dont know lets say 24 hours. The next chapter should be up by then or so. Later! **


End file.
